The invention relates to heating cooking appliances provided with a switch generating an operation signal while the switch is being touched or depressed with a finger or the like and heating means for the cooking controlled by way of operation of the switch.
Conventionally, such heating cooking appliance of the type as described above has been equipped with a microcomputer as means for controlling energization of the heating means. When the switch is operated, the operation signal is generated by the same and input into the microcomputer. Simultaneously, the energization of the heating means such as sheathed heater is initiated.
In the above-described heating cooking appliance, however, even when the user happens to touch the switch by mistake, the operation signal is generated by the same and accordingly, the microcomputer operates to initiate the energization of the heater. Thus, the conventional heating cooking appliance does not provide for sufficient safety.